


A Welcome Distraction

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facials, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Welcome Distraction

**Title:** A Welcome Distraction  
 **Pairing:** Severus/Draco, implied Draco/Pansy, hinted at future Severus/Draco/Pansy  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1400  
 **Content:** Rough oral sex, facial, set during 7th year (Draco is 17)  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. 

Severus didn't miss the way Pansy's hand kept finding its way to Draco's hair. Brushing his fringe from his eyes, tucking a lock behind his ear, running up from his nape. It was nothing inappropriate but it was so very telling.

While sixth year, Pansy had tried, Draco's preoccupation with other things—things Severus didn't want to think about—meant she was largely ignored.

Things were very different this year. Since the start of term it had been clear Pansy was finally getting what she'd wanted from Draco ever since she'd known what it was like to want a broom between her thighs.

No matter. Whatever the reason or circumstance, seeing Pansy draped all over Draco made Severus sick.

With jealousy.

With want.

When the Slytherins stood from the table and headed back to their dormitories, Draco turned toward the head table and smirked as he placed his hand at the small of Pansy's back, leading her out of the Great Hall.

The little shit.

That Severus couldn't get the image of Draco fucking her from behind out of his mind was something he would not consider. At least not until he was alone in his chambers.

Fuck. He was hard.

Controlling his breathing, Severus willed his erection away, his mind overpowering his body. He stood to go only when he'd managed a modicum of relief.

Severus strode toward the dungeons, taking points from two Hufflepuffs who were too slow to get out of his way in a timely manner. He flung his door open then slammed it closed before reaching into his robes and wrapping his hand around his aching cock.

Sweet relief. He let his head fall back against the door as he thrust his hips forward. He closed his eyes and fucked his fist, the image of Draco fucking Pansy quickly morphing into one of Severus fucking Draco until he was begging to come.

His eyes flew open as he gasped and came in no time at all. He shuddered as he recovered, wiping his hand on his soiled robes and feeling rather disgusted with himself.

Not for wanting to fuck a student, because he'd felt that way before, though he'd never acted on it. No, he really needed to get out of the castle more if Draco Malfoy was getting more at seventeen than he was getting at thirty-seven.

That or he needed to get Draco. Two birds with one stone.

~*~

Following one of his own wasn't difficult. Severus caught Draco with Pansy in the common room when they should have been at supper. He watched from the shadows as they snogged on the sofa, Draco's hands groping her tits through her robes. Her hand inched toward the front of his robes and Severus bit the inside of his cheek as she slipped her hand inside.

Draco's eyelids fluttered closed as his head fell back, his thighs parting to give her better access. She stroked him with some finesse and Severus was tempted to wait and see if she would give him a handjob or if she would take his cock between her painted red lips.

He swallowed convulsively, his mouth dry.

Unfortunately, Severus could hear footsteps above them and knew the other students would be returning soon and he couldn't afford Pansy the opportunity.

"Detention, Miss Parkinson, with Filch," Severus said, stepping into the open. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Draco. "Detention, Mr Malfoy. With me."

"When, _sir_?" Draco said chin up, defiant, as if he hadn't just been caught with someone's hand in his pants.

"Friday, eight o'clock. Potions classroom." He turned back to Pansy. Her cheeks were burning red but she looked more angry than humiliated. "Perhaps next time you will be more discreet, Miss Parkinson." He turned on his heel and headed to his chambers.

It was the vision of Pansy on her knees servicing Draco, which in turn became grey eyes looking up at Severus from between his thighs, which brought Severus to orgasm this time. Draco would be the death of him.

~*~

"Prompt I see, Mr Malfoy," Severus said from behind his desk when he heard footsteps a minute before eight.

The door closed and Severus looked up from the papers he was marking. He didn't trust Slughorn with the NEWT potions students and Horace didn't mind giving up a boring task. Horace didn't mind pawning off anything that might be considered work.

Severus needed the distraction. It kept him from thoughts of giving Draco a most improper detention.

"It took you long enough," Draco said as he approached the desk. "I thought perhaps I was going to have to fuck her to get your attention."

Severus raised an eyebrow though his heart was hammering in his chest and all his blood was flowing straight to his cock. "Why on earth would you say such a thing, Mr Malfoy?"

Rounding the desk, Malfoy dropped his robes, revealing he wore nothing but a pair of Slytherin green silk boxers. Severus could see a small damp spot where the head of his cock must be leaking precome and focused more on that than the scathing chastisement of Draco's apparel which sat on the tip of his tongue.

"I've seen you watching me," Draco said as he dropped to his knees and pushed Severus's knees apart. "You're not very subtle, Professor Snape."

Leaning forward, Severus grabbed Draco's hair and forced him to look up at Severus's face. "I do not fuck students."

Draco licked his lips. "Maybe not but for now I have other ideas." He reached up and under Severus's robes, his hands running up and down his calves.

Severus loosened his grip on Draco's hair and leaned back in his chair. Draco understood the invitation for what it was and moved his hands to Severus's thighs.

His warm hands inched closer to Severus's groin, his thumbs brushing his sensitive inner thighs. Severus opened his robes allowing Draco greater access.

"Oh," Draco mouthed when he realised Severus wore no pants and his cock stood heavy and thick before him. Draco's fingertips trailed over the soft skin of Severus's bollocks before he wrapped his fingers around the base of shaft.

Severus relaxed into Draco's gentle ministrations. He'd let him enjoy himself before taking over. Stroking Draco's hair, he met his eye, ensuring that Draco knew of his approval.

Draco sucked and bobbed, perhaps trying to make Severus come but it was still early for that. When Draco tried to take his mouth off completely, Severus pressed his hand to the back of his head and started thrusting into his mouth.

"You are not finished until I tell you that you are finished," he said harshly. Draco's eyes began to water and there was saliva running down Severus's cock to his bollocks but he wasn't done.

Gripping Draco's head tightly with both hands, Severus stood and kept fucking Draco's mouth, losing himself in the rhythm of his thrusts.

When he fell his bollocks drawing up, he pulled Draco back by his hair and stroked his spit slick cock three times then came on Draco's face, painting his cheeks, mouth, and pointy little chin with come.

"This is how it will be," Severus said, releasing Draco's head, and then sat down again behind his desk.

Draco's eyes were red rimmed and he worked his jaw, which was likely a bit stiff, but he stayed on his knees and didn't look away from Severus.

"Very well," Severus said. "Detention every Friday evening for the rest of term."

"Thank you, Professor," Draco said, standing slowly.

"You may not thank me by the end."

Draco reached into his robes for his wand and cleaned himself up before dressing.

"If I find you and Miss Parkinson keeping company in future," Severus said just before Draco turned the handle, "she may be joining you for detention as a result." It was an idea which he had thought a long shot but now seemed worth pursuing.

Meeting Severus's eye, Draco inclined his head, a smirk on his lips. "Yes, sir," he replied then left the classroom, leaving the door ajar.

Once he could no longer hear Draco's footsteps in the corridor, Severus got up and headed to his quarters. He was quite certain by breakfast he'd be assigning Pansy and Draco detention for every Saturday night until the end of the school year.


End file.
